The Legend of Phönix
by Anneita Winter
Summary: "I'm sorry for what happened to your Friend. Don't worry you'll find him." These few words were enough to turn the world upside down for the Henderson boy. It was the first time he ever heard her talk. But something from what she said was wrong. She was long gone before he gets the chance to answer. Before he just spoke one word. Before he realized: Will wasn't missing anymore.


Prolog:

"I´ll go and I know she doesn't want me to, but this is not really my choice." The boy next to her looked up confused. The whole time his concentration was caught by the girl in front of them. She was drawing a picture in the art room and her whole face and clothes were covered in red-orange color sprinkles. Her curly red-blond hair was loosely tied from the face and a few wisps falling in corkscrew curls to her shoulders. Her eyes were shining from inspiration and a fire was burning inside of them. An unbreakable will was standing behind the beautiful, daintily facade, even if she looks more like a porcelain figure from the outside. Her skin was light with a slight hint of brown from the sun. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and covered in a sweet polite smile that makes everyone else smile too. Her eyes were Amber-brow and always when one of them meet the light it was as if they caught it and keep it. And the fire inside would turn glowing gold. Just like now. She and her painting were deeply covered in the late afternoon sun. Her red hair makes the thought of fire and the feeling of warmth even more realistic just like the red-orange colors she used. The boy admired the beauty. He admires everything on her and since that he knew she came here in the afternoons too draw he came here too, just to see her. The other girl next to him recognized that. She was friends with the girl they used to call Phönix. "When I´m gone just do me a favor. Ok?" she spoke up to the boy, who finally managed to get his attention to something else then Phönix. "Take care of her."

"What?" he asked confused. "You like her, don´t you?" she doesn't even give him the chance to answer before continuing. "I saw how you come here ever since she did. I saw... still see the way you look at her with those stupid heart-eyes." she chuckled and he blushed to her words. Yes, she was tough. That was what the young woman was known for at school. She even faces Troy without fear, what gets her a lot of respect from the other Students. "Look even the fire of a Phönix can expire and even if she´ll be reborn from ashes there are wounds and scars that won't heal. Scars she will take with her in the new life." she replied slowly, knowing it would confuse the boy even more.

"What do you mean by reborn?" he asked.

"It´s just a metaphor!" she laughed at how serious the boy taking it. "But, to be serious, when I´m gone she has no one else. If you like her that much, show her. I´m sure she likes you too, even if I can´t guarantee it." She smiled. His eyes were back on Phönix and he seems to think about her words. Even if he doesn't really understand them. He never thought about why they called her Phönix, yeah he doesn't even know her real name. How could he take care of her when he doesn´t know her? How could he like her that much when they just spoke to each other ones? It makes him sad as he recognized that he barely knows anything about the girl he falls in love with. Three years he doesn´t even talk to her. He didn´t know she exists until last year. Even if they share classes since fourth grade. But the one time they talk leaves such a great impress one him. He remembers every detail. It was the first time he heard her speak at all. She never speaks at school not even in classes. However, she was still the best student in their grade. The girl next to him abruptly stood up. "Well, I need to go." Her voice has the sound of acted joy and relief but smoothed on her next words. "Think about what I just said. Sometimes it´s dangerous keeping secrets to longe." She spoke before walking away. Her steps echoed in the hallways of Hawkings elementary school, leaving the poor boy clueless about his next action. He just stared at Phönix and wonder how the beautiful could have to deal with loneliness. For him, she looks like an angel. An angel on a way too high level for him. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and as if she could read thoughts the girl turned around one more time. Her view leaves a burning impression inside his soul before it turns back to a sweet smile, that scars him even more. He´ll never understand her. "Goodbye Dustin Henderson," she said with a voice dripping from sweetness. "And good luck!"


End file.
